Rainy Nights
by HaruRai
Summary: It's been a little over a year since Sasuke's return to Konoha. Naruto reminisces about the Uchiha's first few nights back and ponders the meaning love. Slight yaoi- will increase with later chapters. Warning: at times major fluffiness ensues! NaruSasu.
1. 1 am Visit

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all other characters are not mine. The events mentioned from the manga are obviously not my creation either. Everything but the fic itself is owned by the amazing Masashi Kishimoto ©

**Warnings: **this story is rated M for yaoi (NaruSasu) and adult language. The first few chapters may not be hardcore smex, but it'll get there. If you don't like this pairing, or have homosexuality issues, leave or read at your own discretion. Also, the fluff bunnies will come out at around ch. 3. You have been warned by teh Lara ;)

* * *

I don't know when it was that I fell in love with you. It's so hard to pinpoint the exact time now. All I know is it seems like I've loved you for years. Not a fiery, fierce take-over-your-life kind of love though. No, more like a slow and steady consuming passion sort of thing... if you get my drift.

So it's Friday night now... hmmm about 12:30 am and it's raining outside. No, correction- it's pouring out there. It's been years since we've seen rain come down with such intensity. But if there's one thing you know about me is my fascination with weather. Not any kind of weather - the extreme kind to be accurate. Heavy, slow falling snow makes me feel inexplicably happy- odd I know.

But hard, fast, beautiful rain...that's a whole different story baby. Different in that it makes me think of you. A lot of things have that effect on me- especially recently. Then again, if I really have been in love with you for years I shouldn't be so effected by you all of a sudden. But I am.

Ugh. You've been on a mission for a few weeks now and it's disconcerting to say the least. I've just spent four years without you - waiting for you to come to your senses and return to me, hoping that deep down you were the same boy I fell so hard for, and praying to every god I could think off that you were safe. After a while, a lot of people - including Sakura had said you were a broken boy drowning in everything- revenge, death, hatred, all too much too soon. Kakashi tended to agree with her, they weren't giving up of course, "just saying".

Hmm... that angered me more then anything. You are stubborn, arrogant, temperamental, and too insightful for your own good baby. But broken? You have seen death, been so lonely that I'm sure at times you've wanted death, and you vowed to bring death to the one responsible for it all. That's not broken at all- being so determined that you endured everything and everyone to get what you want. How can one be any more focused and together?

Heh, I believe that you're far too self-obsessed to break so easily. I guess the difference in waiting all those years and waiting for a few weeks is all in the circumstances. You didn't want me then - you couldn't, all you wanted was revenge. I understand Sasuke, I really do. You know it just takes me a ...while to get things.

But when you came back... oh gods how different everything was. Not to the naked eye though- oh no. Being a returning criminal made you even more of a recluse if that's possible. If you didn't talk much before- well the village may have though that during your stay in Sound you took a vow of silence, heh.

No, you didn't act much differently. You were a bit darker- being a murderer and all, and surprisingly more patient. Hmm, maybe not though. I guess without Sakura throwing herself at you anymore it just seemed that way. You were much more then patient with me though, love. Oh yes.

Thinking about that night now, a whole year later, still makes me so deliriously happy that even the sound of rain can't compete. Hm, the smell though maybe- oh Kami opening my window may have been a bad idea just now. Not only is my bedroom floor getting soaked but the memories are lingering here - on the floor, the walls, the bed.

The second night after you came back was more beautiful then any night has the right to be. We had spent the last two days mostly doing regular things- met up with Kakashi, trained a bit even. By trained I mean sat and watched you show us a few "interesting" jutsus you learned- as Kakashi put it. When I tripped over a pebble on my way across the training grounds you just couldn't resist the urge to call me dobe. I had never been so insulted and overjoyed in my life. I had just spent years obsessing over you, trying so hard to help you, and you call me names?

At the same time, things were normal- so normal and like they used to be that thinking of it too long made me feel a bit faint. Maybe I should refrain from such deep pensive moments eh? Of course I did what I always do- challenged you! Oh sparring like we used to? How could I resist? Sakura and Kakshi made a discrete bet over who'd win- something kind of out of character I thought at the time. But now it makes a bit more sense... obviously we both had gotten much stronger, more skilled, and overall had the whole pent up anger thing going on. It was sure to be an interesting match.

We must have fought for hours and I guess we put on a good show- Sakura was for once not drooling over you but over us. Kakashi even looked up from his pervy book every now and then, heh.

You know what, I can't remember who won really- it was pretty much a tie I think. We both collapsed after a long while and the sun had started to go down. We all went to our respective homes and that was the end of day one. That first night you spent alone. I can understand that too, but I shouldn't have let you in retrospect. Not in that mansion, not so soon, and not alone.

The second night was so stormy and the weather so moody- like tonight- like you Sasuke. You pounded on my door at exactly 1:02 am. I had almost glared my clock down to a pocket watch (well mentally) when I saw how late it was! Who in the world comes to your house at 1 am? Especially in this weather! As breathtaking as it is, you don't walk around when it's pouring buckets. Oh Kami-sama if only I knew...

I flicked on my hall light and swore softly at the early hour. Hey, a seventeen year old boy needs his sleep. And besides, I had been trying to hold on to the quickly fading memory of a rather appealing dream. Growling slightly, I lurched open my apartment door ready to give the impromptu visitor a piece of my mind. Things didn't quite work out that way though.

Standing an inch taller then me and soaked from head to toe in a black hoodie and jeans that were plastered to you- you looked murderous. But the first thing I could think was how absolutely - well sexy you were. Not just sexy- beautiful, dark, dangerous, everything. Maybe it was the way I scanned your body - slowly from the dripping raven hair to the elegant neck, down to your taut stomach... well you get the picture. Oh but what a breathtaking picture you were Sasuke.

Whatever it was that I did to tip my longing for you off, you picked up on it in seconds. Like I said- too insightful for your own good. Right after I looked you over, I saw that familiar expression grace your face. You smirked at me like always, but this time your eyes had a knowing gleam. Almost as if saying "what are you going to do about it?" I didn't know why you even came. That was the logical thing to ask when a friend arrives at your house in the middle of a stormy night. What's wrong I should have said. Are you ok?

Haha, I picked my own version of that though. I swallowed hard and let out a strangled little whimper. That was not planned- I promise. I don't even know how or why I did that. At that moment there was only one though going through me- from my mind all the way to my heart where it made its bed with the promise to stay. Don't you dare ever leave me again you fucker. That's what every ounce of my being screamed and that's what I told you.

I opened my door, checked you out, whimpered like a girl, and called you a fucker. Smooth. Obviously.

I still didn't know what you wanted- god why the hell was I not asking? Why was I being so Sakura-ish? Well maybe that's overdoing it. I hadn't asked you out for every day until you were 100 so probably not Sakura-ish after all. Just- girly? obsessive? ... in love? Whatever. I'll deny it if anyone asks.

You took a step forward. I didn't invite you in and I didn't say anything else. "Don't you dare ever leave me again you fucker". That had been all. You took another step forward and I took two back. Not defensively, but so you could come all the way in. Then you turned around completely and for a horrible second I though you were going to walk out and leave. You had only waked in to show me you were here and then would leave to show me that you didn't give a shit about what I said and could care less about any threat I had implied. You turned all the way around took two steps in the direction of the doorway and closed my door, carefully locking it. I don't know what I was thinking - well probably 'thank Kami' but I digress...

I quickly took two steps forward myself and wrapped my arms around your waist. Not your shoulders or your arms- I snaked them around your hips- and that wasn't all. I then proceeded to nuzzle my face between your shoulder blades.

It was such an odd act and resulted in an equally strange atmosphere between us. The action itself was contrary to my seemingly angry words and just as different from any kind of sexual inuendo. No, it was a loving, comforting, and warm thing to do. I pressed myself against your back, pulled my arms tighter around you and kissed that spot that I had been cuddling my face into. Your sweater was pretty thick and soaking wet so I didn't even think you'd feel my lips at all. I hadn't meant it to really do anything- it was just an emotional, relieved little peck. Too insightful for your own good baby.

* * *

to be continued ;)

so uhm, this my first fic.

Review please- I need to know how I'm doing. Thank you luvs!


	2. Getting Warm

There we stood- barely inside my apartment locked together in a strange embrace. I stopped kissing your back and instead pressed my forehead against that same spot. I hadn't even realized that my grip around your hips had gotten so strong that I may have been hurting you. I didn't care.

Maybe it was because of the new pressure I had placed on your back when I leaned forward or maybe it was the wave of raw emotion that expanded so fast between us that even the small apartment was left reeling. Either way, you reached out and placed a hand on my now-closed door. Doing so, you arched your back into me and had I not been clinging to you so tightly there's a good chance that my arms would have been inadvertedly shifted to hug your thighs. But they didn't. Yet.

Minutes went by and you were motionless until your arm began to shake ever so slightly. Then again you may have been freezing since you were dripping wet. I really should have gotten you a towel or something. Anything rather then maintaining a speechless death grip on you. Another minute went by and your second arm joined the first and you had both palms pushed against the door. The force with which you fully arched yourself caused me to be pushed off your body completely. The whole front of my t-shirt was now soaked through and it had looked like I didn't quite make it to the bathroom judging by my pants. Heh.

What in the world were you doing? Were you feeling faint? Is that why you were gripping the door? But faint or not there was something else, I knew it. Your back was trembling a bit more now and my senses caught up with me for a second. Only a second. My brain only let me get as far as "he's freezing, fix it". I should have marched into the bathroom and gotten a towel or even a change of clothes. However, I was far too caught up I guess to do any of that. I grabbed your hips once more and this time pulled you flush against me, hard. The unexpected motion caused you to momentarily lose balance. Those sharp reflexes of yours didn't miss a beat though. The second I pushed your back into me, you regained balance by gripping my shoulders.

I'm sure you didn't mean for it to happen, but my temple was now pressed against the side of your beautiful face. I let out a calming sigh and raised my mouth to your ear.

"...You're cold", I whispered gently and blew warm air over your ear as if to show you what warmth felt like.

"No kidding... _dobe_" came the soft and impossibly low murmur.

At that moment any restraint that was lodged at the back of my mind over what I had been planning to do to warm you up had vanished. I placed my hands firmly on your hips and I felt your left shoulder twitch. Slowly but steadily I pushed my hands upward until I reached the zipper on your sweater and undid it. Transferring my attention to your wrists I moved your hands from gripping my shoulders and place them lightly at your sides. I backed away barely a centimeter and pulled the hoodie off. An equally wet and just as black t-shirt clung to you. Not wasting any time or waiting for you to say anything, I reached down to its hem and pulled it up and over your sexy hair.

Before I could continue with my plan, my breath painfully hitched in my throat. A pale, muscular, and scarred back was fully exposed to me. My eyes roamed all over it, helplessly drawn in to the large expanse of what could only be called perfection. I could see you growing impatient, but I was too captivated.

"If this is your idea of making me warm, then I would probably die of pneumonia if you really tried to make me hot...dobe" You snarled out.

"...Teme"

I wanted to say more, to tell you off, to say something. All I did was call you a bastard and then open and close my mouth a few times. You turned your head a bit so you could watch me out of the corner of your eye looking as impatient as ever, and a little ...amused?

As my eyes were trailing upwards to meet yours, I saw something that made me release another weird whimpering noise. Damn it all. I was beginning to feel warm, too warm for someone who was wearing a partially wet shirt.

Hearing this you arched an eyebrow ever so slightly. Nothing mattered though. I had seen that cursed seal of yours. Of course now that Orochimaru was dead it could no longer be activated. Yet the marking would always be there- a permanent reminder of what could have been.

But that's not what I had been thinking off when I laid eyes on the intricate patterns splayed over your shoulder and part of your back. There were a few altogether different thoughts racing across my mind. Helplessly trying to reason out my sudden issues and at the same time hoping to explain my behaviour to you I started to ramble.

"It's so beautiful, but I hate it..." I whispered to the apartment

"...Excuse me?" you sounded as collected and emotionless as ever.

"The seal Sasuke, I.. I wa-" I took a deep breath. Oh boy.

" You want to what?" You sounded a bit confused this time.

"I want it to be mine."

I had mumbled this so quietly that for a few seconds I wasn't sure you had heard me.

"Uh.. you wanted Orochimaru to bite you with the promise of taking over your body? I highly doubt that Naruto." That arched brow was now lightly furrowed.

I chuckled lightly at this and took a deep breath. What the fuck was wrong with me? Doing the only thing I could think off, I pulled off my own shirt and threw it on the floor. The wet smack made you look down suddenly and the back over to me as soon as you realized that I was partially exposed.

"Allow me to try and explain," I said a bit louder this time. It was official, my body was no longer just warm but now it felt like it was burning up.

You stood motionless once again... waiting. Your eyes had been moving up and down my chest- watching, judging, exploring.

That was all the waiting I could take. I rushed over and threw my hands around your stomach not even bothering to move your arms out of the way. The minute your freezing, naked back made contact with my flushed chest I thought I might die. I closed my eyes and wondered if my brain would ever return from the state of liquid goo that it had turned into at the touch. If I died right now it wouldn't be so bad I thought. I had my arms around you- around your naked torso and you just stood there. There was no motion to pull away and none to push me off.

Well at least I had completed my plan to warm you up. I wasn't sure how it was working for you but I felt like my body was on fire.

"...so _warm_... mm" I wasn't sure if you meant to say that out loud or had even realized that you did. I was fairly certain that you had closed your eyes. I was also suddenly aware that you were beginning to sink into my chest- a sleepy kind of grace and ease emanating from your back.

That was all of the stimulus I needed before I looked down and took action. In this position, my mouth was hovering over that infamous seal and I liked my suddenly dry lips. Yes, I wanted it to be mine. My hands had been balled into fists this whole time and I finally spread them out.Looking around your shoulder I saw that stomach of yours. The muscles were tight and showing the tension your body must have felt. Loosening my grip on you, I splayed my hands across your abdomen and nearly had a heart attack at what I felt.

Your skin was indeed warming up and it made me oddly excited. Those muscles though- gods they felt good. Too good. It was just an abdomen. Who gets wound up about that? I mean, yes it was an exquisitely pale, smooth, tight, warm, and quivering with each breath you took expanse of skin, but what's so special about that? If I had been obsessed with your stomach, I don't know how I hadn't passed out at what came next.

I shifted my palms lower and felt two dips right before touching a prominent hipbone on each side. Looking over the newly explored area, I saw the deep v shape of your lower body. Sadly the v disappeared below the waistline of those jeans. Your left shoulder stirred a bit and I felt overcome with an urge previously unfamiliar to me.

* * *

to be continued...

so yes, this is the second installment :D

heh, note to all my readers, this whole fic was a result of my crazy finals-induced stress. So if it's a tad angsty-ish I apologize! I already have the next 2 chapters done, but desperately need your reviews before I post more. Thanks as usual, and love yas!


	3. Mine

Yay, chapter 3! Ok, quick note first :)

So I had almost given up on this and thrown in the towel on my writing hobby, but some unexpected fans changed my mind! I just want to say thank you to all those that have fav'd this story and are waiting for more :D. It really means a lot. Most importantly, I want to say a special thanks to kruebblknuwl who's review and message made me smile!

On with teh fic!

* * *

Painfully slowly I moved my face down, slid my tongue out of my mouth and ghosted it along the outer contours of the seal The response I got from you hit me like lightning.

Your eyes flew open and a godly rumble was unleashed from your throat. It was something between a moan and a growl and boy did it sound conflicted. Half way between anger and want, that noise you had made was so torn, so deadly, so hot, so you.

Suddenly it wasn't enough. Four years of despair, fear, hope, and despair again all came rushing. The emotions hit me so hard I would have fallen down if my arms weren't wrapped around you. I had to release this feeling, had to do something. If I didn't it would eat me alive. Right there and then. The earth would open up and devour me. But no. It couldn't- I couldn't let it...there was so much I hadn't done yet. There was so much that I hadn't done with you yet.

Desperate for some sort of release, I lifted my toungue from that enthralling patch of cursed skin only to quickly lower my mouth again. This time I did more. The moment I felt that shoulder under my lips for the second time, I breathed in that smell - your smell and I bit down. Hard. I bit the center of the seal so roughly that a small spasm went through your body.

God. I felt that. My arms were around you and I felt you shake. You trembled because of me. It felt as if the core of my being shook right along with you.

"...aagh fuck, Naruto!" you half groaned half shouted.

Suffice it to say, I elisited a response that I had only dreamt of. Of course you sounded a bit pained- I bit you after all. But there was more, so much more left up to interpratation in that husky voice. I'm sure you hadn't meant to sound so sexy when you said that. It almost sounded like you said 'fuck me, Naruto'. I had to shake myself mentally at this. No. You did not come over to my apartment at 1 am to ask me to... oh God.

I really needed to get off this train of though before said train derailed and I eneded up doing anything else. Too late. I had been hovering over your shoulder watching the reaction my litle... love bite had caused. Once satisfied with my work I smoothed out the offended patch of skin with my toungue. Over and over again. I was tracing lazy cirlces around the entire seal until I wanted more again.

I alaways wanted more of you, damn bastard. No matter what I did to you, with you, it was never enough. For a brief instant I wondered if anything ever would be. If I made love to you, would that satiate me? Somehow I doubted that. It wasn't just your body I wanted- needed. I suspected it was all of you. All of the time. But my tongue was more then willing to try and fill the need I felt at that moment.

I finally moved my mouth from that elegant shoulder and bit the shoulder blade right under. Not so hard this time though, heh. Just a nip. And then something dangerous happened. I lost my control a little. Suddenly I was biting, licking, kissing everything I could reach. The back, shoulders, sides, all of it. I dipped my toungue in the small of your back and grazed it with my teeth. Then licking a trail back to your neck I paused.

I paused and listened to my own heart beat frantically trying to escape my chest it seemed. Then I heard something else- panting. I had been so caught up with my ministrations on your lovely skin that I had forgetten about you. Forgotten you were a living, breathing, person that I was assaulting with my mouth. I was suddenly terrified. What the fuck was I doing? You never asked me to make out with your back. God. What a freaking idiot. What the fuck is my problem?

But you were breathing so harshly that I was worried for a minute. Worried about what? I don't know. My chest had consticted and I felt scared. I didn't want to hear anything you were going to say. That would mean that this was over. I whimpered for the third time that evening, swore softly, and grabbed your shoulders. I don't know how that was supposed to fix anything but in my defense you were too alluring for your own good.

Yes. That was it. This was all your fault. Too insightful and too captivating for your own good. One second passed, two, then three.

You took a long and deep sigh. It was most likely intended to calm you from whatever you felt. Anger? All I know is it probably wasn't meant to turn me on so badly. Of course it did. Then those graceful lips were moving and I forced myself to listen.

"I don't know what the fuck you were trying to _explain_ with that..."

I froze. What? Oh. I had said all that stuff about wanting your seal to be mine. Heh. Maybe I should try to articulate myself a little better this time. With words.

I sighed and did what I wanted to for years. I spilled my heart out to you. I reached into my chest, ripped it out and gave it to you. Only you. Always only you baby.

"He never owned you. Orochimaru. He tried to claim you, your body, but he lost. He failed. You didn't let him. But that seal is his work. He marked your perfect body with his darkness. His." My sentences came out like forced little snippets. This was not how I wanted to sound, believe me.

"I _killed_ him Naruto, what does it matter now?" you had sounded tired. Weary and tired.

"It matters more then anything Sasuke. He had no right to mark you as his property. You were never his."

"..Hn... you already said that"

"God damn it will you shut the fuck up for like a minute so I can get this shit off my chest?" Suffice it to say I was a bit furstrated. Just a little.

"Well then get to the fucking point..._dobe_"

Oh yes you were definitely enjoying yourself now. Watching me struggle, ramble, not make any sense, and then insult me. This was probably an ideal scenario for you. Heh, good thing I finally wiped that smirk off your sexy face.

"I want the seal to be mine..."

" Na-" you tried to interject but I wasn't having it.

"No. Listen." I said firmly.

I sighed and removed my hands from your shoulders. If I was going to do this then I wasn't going to talk to your back. Although knowing how prickly you were it may have been a better idea.

"Turn around Sasuke" I tried not to sound too desperate.

"...Why? I can hear you just fine from here. You've been all over me. It's not like I can help hearing you even if I wanted to."

As a vein on my temple started pulsing and one of my hands balled into a fist, your smirk blossomed into somewhat of a sneer now. No. I couldn't get angry now. What I wanted- needed to tell you was so far from anger that I couldn't let the two mix.

" Please?" I mumbled.

I didn't give a damn if I was begging. I hadn't waited half a decade for you only to be reserved now. You ran a hand through your now half-wet raven locks and turned around to fully face me with a slight growl of impatience.

I probably should have been more captivated by that perfect chest marred by the ocassional scar, but I was trapped by those onyx eyes. Who knew that those eyes would have the same effect on me as the Sharingan. Damn bastard.

"Happy now idiot?"

"..Thrilled" I smiled softly never looking away from those damnable eyes.

"Now why the fuck are you so obsessed with this seal? You want another seal? The Kyuubi isn't enough for you?"

Your eyes shot to my abdomen where said seal was clearly visible. I had unexpectedly felt self concious and looked away from that piercing gaze for a second.

"No. That's not it" I mumbled. Fuck, you were making this difficult.

"Alright then what? You want just Orochimaru to bite you? Or maybe you want some of this so-called darkness? I have it too now as you so eloquently put it. I live it and breathe it. I murdered him and I murdered my brother. I fullfilled my deepest desire and I would do it over and over again."

For some reason when you said the words deepest desire followed by over and over again my mind temporarily shut down. Oh fuck. You were ranting about being a cold-blooded killer and was picturing you fucking my brains out...over and over again. I am so fucked up. Unable to form words, I settled for a glare.

"He can't do it now Naruto. He's dead. But that darkenss lives in me. Would you like me to bite you? Huh? You want my cursed lips on you?"

My eyes grew a bit wide and my mouth opened a little. This was so not helping. I had only just chased away the naughty images from seconds ago and now you wanted to bite me? How could I say no. This was obviously not what I meant and I still had to explain myself, but that could wait.

"Fuck, yes" Alright maybe that was a bit too enthusiastic.

I knew you weren't actually serious about the biting thing and that you were just rilled up. You biting me would be stupid because darkness or not you were not Orochimaru and you weren't ineterested in...my body... like that. Oh Kami.

However, my desperate answer seemed to do something to you. Before I could blink you were a milimeter in front of me and I could feel your breath on the side of my neck.

"You want it so badly Naruto?"

Oh. my. God. But then as instnatly as my brain had began turning to jelly it reformed coherent thought. Out of nowhere I grabbed your shoulders and pushed you hard against the wall behind you. Before anything could be said or done, my arms were on either side of your torso.

"Dobe, if you don't stop fucking assaulting me, I'm going to use some of those 'interesting' jutsus on your sorry ass." For the first time that night you looked seriously pissed. But I was far from finished.

To silence you I used a special technique of my own. I lowerd my head and bit your right nipple- hard, and proceded to clamp my lips over it and suck equally hard.

"AGHH...what... the.. fuck... is ...nnghh" You had thrown your head back againt the wall and your left palm curled into a fist.

It was too much, you were too much. But at the back of my mind something was screaming that it was just not enough.

"NO. I don't want '_it_' so badly Sasuke. Damn teme. I want _you_ 'so badly'. As I said this I leaned up and licked your chin

" I wanted to be the one to mark you. You were mine before his. My rival, my competitor, my best friend, Sasuke. That fucking seal should have been made by my mouth. Not so I could hurt you, damn bastard. But so no one else would dare. "

"You" I whispered in your ear softly "are" I kissed a pale cheek "_mine_." That was the final straw.

Hearing myself say this I grabbed your face in both my hands and kissed those damnable pale, pink lips. I kissed you hard because there was no room for softness just then. I pulled away and continued my little speech.

"No one fucking else's. Hear that Uchiha? I wish you had let me kill Orochimaru myself. Then I could have told him that you were mine teme."

I looked right into your eyes- the only part that showed any emotion. Your face was impassive as always. But those onyx pools showed shock. There was more then that though- just barely there. Something was awakening deep below the surface of those coal orbs. I didn't know if I wanted to find out what it was but I needed to kiss you so badly that nothing eles mattered.

I had only been an inch away from your face for the past few seconds and I closed this space once more. Shutting my eyes, I moaned into your mouth and nibbled your bottom lip. However, this time around something was different. This time I felt the slightest pressure returned on my lips. It was barely there, but there it was.

Fuck. The moment our lips touched I could swear to every god that I heard the earth shake. Maybe it was just my world that was tilting. I heard deep rumbling and I wasn't sure if it came from you, me or the heavens themselves. Is this what a simple kiss with you feels like? What would happen if I made you truly mine. I suspected the sun would burn out.

* * *

woot! chapter 4 will be up if i get a new review :D! C'mon guys, you know you wanna. It doesn't even have to be all "you're awesome!!" It can be criticism too- as long as it's constructive.


	4. Only Us

Ok everyone, here is chapter 4 :D ta-da! Before I continue with the fic though I absolutely have to say thank you to everyone that reviewed so far. You guys are too nice to me and I luff you so, so, so much! Because you rock, I did some shout-outs/replies at the end of this.

I hope you guys like this chapter, but again if you have a bone to pick with me, take it to the reviews! I am not afraid of criticism...as long as it's warranted XD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine...sad right? ;)

* * *

You are such a prick.

My careful and concentrated efforts to open your mouth were failing. No matter how much I ran my tongue over that bottom lip it was a no-go. My gentle nibbles were even less effective. Fine Sasuke-teme I would pull out the big guns.

I opened my eyes and pulled away a millimeter. I stayed barely touching those devilish lips for a few seconds.  
Finally you opened a pair of annoyed onyx eyes.

"...For fuck's sake.. you can't keep fucki-"

"Shh. I. want. you. so. bad... _baby_."

"Baby!? who the fuc-"

"You're not listening to me Sasuke." I looked right into those eyes this time not getting lost but holding the gaze steady.

Like everything between us, it was now a challenge. If only you knew that I had willingly lost long ago Sasuke. I would lose to you an infinite amount of times if I could hold you, touch you, kiss you, protect you.

"I said I- "

"Alright, alright, I'm listening! What the fuc-"

This was impossible. I had told you that I wanted you like three times now. I even called you baby. In all my fantasies you were kissing me back passionately right about now and moaning out my name...over and over again. God Naruto. Focus.

There weren't many more weapons left in my arsenal that didn't border on direct molestation so I did the last thing I could. I pushed my body flush against yours, intent on ramming you fully into the wall. As soon as I heard an irritated groan escape those pink lips I nuzzled my face in your neck right above that damn seal.

"I don't want just your attention Sasuke" I whispered in your ear. "Or just your body." I gave your neck a quick lick to emphasise my words. That shudder that went through you was magnificent to say the least. But I was a man on a mission at that point. "I want all of you, so much it fucking hurts Sasuke. I want to touch you, kiss you, hold you-"

"That's called wanting my body dobe" How in the world you could sound so impassive was beyond me. If you had said any of that to me I'd probably be butter in your hands. Damn stubborn teme. But I had gotten so far that I had to keep going.

"... taste you, please you, _make love to you_.." I could suddenly feel your heartbeat under my chest. I had been pressed so close to you that whole time that it was strange to only notice the organ beating now. Maybe it was something I said that kicked it into overdrive? Oh it was so on now. I was going to make you a lot more then just warm.

"That's right Sasuke. I don't want to fuck you. I want to love you. I need to run my hands all over you, not leaving an inch unexposed. I want to be inside you and later after I've made you scream my name I want more. I want you to love me. I need to feel you completing me. I've never needed anything or anyone else this much. And when We've made love for hours, days even baby, then we fall asleep together. We sleep and I hold you. I hold you so tightly that you forget about all of it- Orochimaru, Itachi, everything. There is only us. That is how it always should have been." I took a deep breath and paused watching for some signs of a reaction.

"...only us" you mumbled. It was just barely above a whisper, but there was more meaning and power behind those words then I could even grasp. I looked at your face, into those eyes, for the first time in five minutes and I saw the blush that dusted the pale cheeks and the slightly glazed over onyx orbs.

"That's right ...Sa-su-ke-" I breathed your name into your ear in the most passionate and longing voice I could conjure up. Apparently it worked quite well.

"Fuck, Naruto." You then chuckled slightly and turned your face to the side to look at me properly.

"If I was leaving to get my revenge now, it would be a little harder to walk away from you."

I know you meant that to be a compliment but it made me sad. Were you planning on leaving again? I said nothing and didn't meet your gaze.

"Oh come off it Naruto, I said _if_." I was not convinced.

"Hey, dobe. Listen to me when I speak to you" you taunted and tried to turn my head to face you by prodding my cheek with your nose. It was such an adorable gesture that I couldn't help but cave and look at you.

"That's fucking right Sasuke. You're not leaving me again. I won't let you go!" At this you rolled your eyes.

"You said that before Naruto. If I could ignore it all the first time, I would do it again. You know I didn't just leave to go for a stroll in Sound and visit the local pub for drinks with Orochimaru. I left because I had to not because I wanted to. There 'is' a difference dobe."

"I know..." I looked away again. I was being stupid. Again.

"Hey, look at me Naruto... please?"

Did you actually say please? Maybe I slammed you into the wall too hard. Nevertheless I looked up once more.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell me what happens after we fall asleep again... _baby_." The rueful tone of your voice as you finished that sentence almost made me laugh. That was until I realized all the implications of the words you had uttered.

You were too much and not enough Sasuke. I felt so deliriously happy that I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I settled for something better though. I placed the softest and most gentle kiss I could on those wicked lips of yours.

"...mmm" you murmured quietly when I released your mouth again.

"Who knew that a dobe like you could kiss so well, eh?"

"Hmm, you know, I always suspected that kissing you would be the most powerful thing I would ever feel in my life Sasuke" I muttered huskily. I couldn't help but smile at the half way there eye roll that I got in response.

"Shit, Naruto. You really need to stop pouring yourself out to me like that."

"Why? You don't want to hear all of this?" I pulled away from you a little - I had been pinning you to a wall for like 15 minutes now and it was probably uncomfortable for you, even if it felt like heaven to me.

The most miraculous thing happened as soon as I took the pressure of my body away from yours. Before I could even look up into those eyes again you pulled me impossibly close into your chest and snaked your arms around my waist.

"No. You're not fucking going anywhere now dobe. Not after you've spent the last hour assaulting my senses. I fucking came here because I hate that house. The memories of him, of my family are everywhere. Their ghosts follow me from room to room desperately trying to draw me into their graves. I can't eat or sleep without them by my side. And this was just one day and night there. I came here because I needed a place to sleep where I could stay sane for the night. "

"Oh...I didn't know Sa-"

"That's right 'oh'. Little did I know that I was going to be the victim of your own emotional demons the minute I stepped across your doorstep. You didn't even let me get a word out before you were holding me with that death grip of yours. I bruise easily you know."

I scowled at this. Your pain threshold was probably ten times greater then mine. Who were we kidding here? You don't care about bruises.

"I came here because I needed to feel comfort. That is something you have always given me Naruto. Every day for four years deep in the recesses of my vengeful mind I knew that one day I would come back here. Come back to this village, these people, to my best friend. And I would feel comfort again. But no, you kissed me and bit me and threw me against a wall and then proceeded to shower me with your bedroom fantasies of me."

The words you said so calmly as if speaking about the weather should have made me reel in anger and sadness but they did not. You weren't done yet. I let that thought fill every ounce of my being. I couldn't scream or cry because there was more. There had to be. Please let there be more. I needed more Sasuke.

"I came here for peace of mind and comfort Naruto..."

I was getting a little worried now. It was beginning to sound as if you were finished. You came for comfort and I didn't give it to you. Damn it all. What could I do? Oh fucking damn it all to hell.

I looked over at you and kept as quiet as I had been for the past few minutes of your speech and then licked your cheek.

You looked completely exasperated and I could sense an on-coming slew of 'you didn't even listen to me dobe'. Before you started rant #2, I placed my second gentle kiss of the night on your pretty lips. It wasn't short but not long either. I used my tongue but not to get inside your mouth- just to outline the edges of your lips. The kiss was perfect. It was the ideal combination of strenght, weakness, grace, and clumsiness. It was the perfect mixture of us.

I slid my hands into your hair for the first time and momentarily felt too overwhelmed. I forced myself to focus and concentrate on producing the effect I was going for.

After about a minute I pulled back and watched an almost invisible string of saliva run from your bottom lip to mine. Looking back on it now, well let's just say that you're lucky I didn't throw you on the damn floor and fuck you into the carpet. Suffice it to say, it was a somewhat erotic sight. Heh.

I let out a deep breath, trying to make it as hot and slow as possible. It fanned across your lips and hit your cheeks. That speckle of pink that had settled across your face ever since the 'I want to make love to you' comment had just turned up a notch to a definite hint of red. Your blushing face could drive me to sin, love.

"I can give you comfort Sasuke..." I muttered quietly and nuzzled my face into the crook of your neck. Your lack of response did nothing to deter me however. I wanted to prove my point. I would give you anything you wanted.

I trailed the softest kisses from behind your ear down to the seal and instead of viciously biting or licking I nipped it as innocently as I could with my lips.

"...but I can't only give you that. I have to give you more." I finally pulled my head away from your neck and pushed my forehead against yours.

"...Why? I don't understand you Naruto. You go so far for me. You've always gone so far and done so much. I know you said I'm your best friend and like a brother to you, but it's been years Naruto. It's not possible that such a bond still remains between us. Not as strong as this- not like this." You paused to watch me carefully as if uncertain of what I would say or do next.

"..." I was at a loss for words. Literally. I was feeling a little tired now myself and felt utterly empty. I had purged my heart of all the feelings and angst it had so dutifully stored for all those years and it begged me for rest now.

"I don't know Sasuke. I don't know what else to say to you. It's not enough right? I've never been enough for you. I'm sorry. I couldn't make you stay. I couldn't force you to come back. And now I can't make you love me."

The silence that followed after my little revelation was painful. You kept looking at me and said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Slowly you dropped your arms from my waist and let them hang losely by your sides.

I had never felt so empty before. I searched your eyes for a minute looking hard. I just kept looking. Then I kissed your chin, your collarbone and both nipples. You kept lowering your gaze to maintain eye contact with me as I worked my way down your body. I never once broke our connection. I kissed your stomach more hotly and wetter this time and then each muscle I could see on your abdomen.

I paused at your bellybutton and gave you the most suggestive look I could muster as I swiveled my tongue around it finally probing it as far as it let me. I then bit right under it as hard as I could without drawing blood and proceeded to suck just as hard.

"There." I said after keeping this up for a few seconds. "My very own mark, Sasuke." You finally stopped watching my face and looked down at the quickly appearing hickey right above the waistline of your pants.

I suddenly sank all the way down to my knees and pressed my whole face against your stomach and refused to move.

* * *

Yay time for me to show my amazing reviewers how much I love them:

**EdSpikeSesshyGirl:** Thanks for adding this to your alerts, love XD! Your comment made me really excited because you totally got the effect I was going for. But don't worry, there will definitely be smex... eventually ;)

**EvilAngelofHeavenandHell: **Your reviews made my day, seriously. And I luff you for reading this! Not only are you a very enthusiastic reviewer, but you totally hit my own two concerns with this fic. 1) "Long, and painstakingly slow" - heh, even though that is the effect I'm going for, I do worry that it's becoming a bit drawn out. I'm still not to sure where this whole story is going, so sorry my yaoi fans, I will try to please ;)

and 2) "HOW IN ALL THE LEVELS OF HELL COULD NOT SASUKE UCHIHA NOT FIGURE OUT WHAT NARU-CHAN WAS TALKING ABOUT" - ahahaha. Yeah, I was also pondering whether or not I made Sasuke a little _too_ slow on the uptake. I made sure to have him be more opinionated/perceptive in this chapter. But in his defense, he was tired...from uhm...killing snake-bastards and ebil brothers.

**Moon221:** Thanks for reviewing/complimenting! As for who's seme...ugh... I really wish I knew... haha. That's something I'm still thinking about. I know it seems like Naruto is at the moment, but perhaps Sasuke should re-grow his backbone a bit, ne?

**EmXchan:** Your wish is my command!

**gaaraofthefunkXD:** uhm, your username made me choke on my juice, hahah. Other then that I couldn't stop smiling after reading your review. I made it my _mission_ to keep them both in character as much as I possibly could. I have read _a lot_ of narusasu and sasunaru, and although there are many wonderfully talented authors and awesome fics, there are tons of verry occ portrayals too. D: I totally hate reading about a bubbly Sasuke that's running around professing his undying love at the drop of a hat! Like c'mon people! Have you ever _seen_ and episode of Naruto? XD.

* * *

Phew, that is all for this chapter my dears! I'm sorry if you dislike it when authors do the review responses at the end of the end, but I was a bit lazy to PM people individually. So sorry! Plus, I wanted to flaunt the amazingness of my reviewers a bit.

Oh and chapter 5 _is_ written already, but I need to seriously re-vise the direction it's going in. Therefore, the update will probably be on uhm... Monday-ish. As always, thanks for reading and much love!


	5. Come Here

Note from teh Lara:

So after almost a whole week of no updates, chapter 5 is finally here! I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I had the longest case of just hesitation with this. I had a lot of stuff happening in my life that left me feeling not too great. Because of this, I just couldn't keep writing for a while. This story is all about acceptance, passion, and love for me, and I refused to let more angst and uncertainty take over poor Naruto and Sasuke's lives, heh.

It was only a few days ago that I re-read the first four chapters and I was pretty happy how it turned out. As I read this one though, I was far from satisfied. So after deleting half of it, I started writing, and writing, and writing. You guys will be happy to know that a) it's pretty darn long, b) it came straight from the heart c) there's some steaminess towards the end, d) hotness at the end means that the entire next chapter will be... (drum roll please) uhm smexiness!). Unfortunately, ch.6 has _not_ been written yet, but I'm excited to make it long and beautiful. This pairing is just so -gets mushy- romantic and precious to me that I will do this right! -good guy pose-

bahaha... enough talking now. On with the fic!

* * *

"I.. you.. fuck" I had rarely heard you sound so disheveled and at a loss for words. That tone carried the same frustration and tension that I felt coarse through me each time I looked in your perfect face. If one could drown in eyes, then there was a strong possibility that I would soon be victim to the endless depths.

"I feel the same way teme" I mumbled against your skin.

"...so what now Naruto?" I could sense a hesitation at the back of your throat and it made me feel more uncertain about this entire night.

"I don't know." I continued to mutter against your stomach. There really wasn't much left to say but I wanted more. I wasn't really sure what I wanted more of, perhaps just more time. Time with you.

"..I should probably go." You let out a ragged breath and ran both hands through the almost dry raven locks framing your face. "...Fuck, why did you even make me come in to this dump?"

"What!? Listen Sasuke, I may have invaded your space for the past hour but you came here of your own free will. No one forced you to, least of all me. I've had enough of your shit." I had really meant to say 'this' shit. That came out so, so wrong. But I couldn't stop the anger that threatened to make my head explode. You can't just come over at 1 am seeking comfort and then blame everything on me.

"I see." Man can you ever snarl Sasuke.

"Well, can you kindly get the fuck off me so I can take my 'shit' elsewhere, idiot?" You impulsively reached down into my hair and gave a quick, rough tug. The force and suddenness caused my head to yank back with your fingers still tangled in my messy hair.

The minute my head was jerked back, your eyes darted to meet mine and I froze. The impact of what just happened hitting me...over and over again.

You watched me and smirked as always, but then your thoughts caught up with your actions and your lips parted. If I could use any word to describe what you were doing, it would be gaping.

It was as if a spell had been broken and we had just snapped out of it. Wave after wave of emotion sailed past us and I was once again worried I'd drown. The reality of this night was finally upon us. We were both shirtless and my face was now hovering over your thighs. The way your hands were holding my head in place was nothing but suggestive. If anyone could see us now, it would definitely look like you were guiding me down somewhere altogether different then away from you.

But nothing had happened yet and I could have still recovered from this. I just needed to get up and let you storm out of my apartment and out of this awkward situation. That had been my plan and I was just about to stand when I realized I couldn't. I was a prisoner, your prisoner. It wasn't as though the hands in my hair were holding on tightly, just the opposite. If I had started to stand, they would have surely slipped out. No, you weren't physically holding me down. For the hundredth time that night I was trapped by your eyes. I saw something there that made me never want to look away.

Unlike the brief flashes of emotion that I usually caught, this time the coal orbs told a much more vivid story. In those onyx pools I saw loneliness mixed together with defiance and something else. The first two were to be expected. I saw those same things in my own eyes at every glance in the mirror. It was the something else that made me stare so shamelessly. It was like a piece of long lost treasure that had accepted its fate of forever staying on the ocean floor. But a storm had shook the very depths of the water and it was rising up. It was affection and it was undeniably there.

It was as if your eyes were sending out a silent plea. 'Don't let me go this time... please.' And like hell I would. It had been a good two minutes now and neither of us had even moved. Finally, you decided to break the eerie connection that held us motionless. Apparently instead of breaking, the spell that was on us that night had just strengthened. We were so doomed.

"..God damn it Naruto." You finally let go of my hair and slumped against the wall. "What in God's name are you doing to me? I just murdered my own brother and that twisted snake bastard without any emotional difficulties. Then I come to your apartment for an hour and I feel like I just had a long round with a shrink." You finished with a very visible shiver and slid all the way to the floor.

But at that moment all I could focus on was the shiver. I stood up fully for the first time in about half an hour and reached out a hand for you to take.

"Come here" I said trying to sound completely void of emotion. I wanted to be like that. I had already given you every emotion I owned, why couldn't I just be drained of them for a while?

"What now?" your voice was calm as usual but an almost inaudible desperation lingered.

"Take it." I whispered. Of course I would have rather said take 'me', but it didn't feel like a very good time for talk like that. I saw one of your shoulders twitch slightly and then a graceful arm reached up and a hand slid into mine.

"..and now?"

"Now you trust me." That was such an odd way for me to phrase it. I was just planning on leading you to the bathroom and letting you use the hot water to prevent getting fucking pneumonia.

"...I don't think I ever stopped, not once I started all those years ago." Although these words were so moving, the hesitation and annoyance in your voice slightly marred the effect.

I sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that night and while maintaining one hand around yours, I bent down and picked up the two discarded, wet shirts off the floor.

"Okay Sasuke, apparently we have issues. I have issues, whatever. But it's still pouring out there and I can't let you leave."

"...oh really?" That tone was mocking, but I wouldn't take the bait.

"Yes, really. I wouldn't be much of a friend to you and definitely wouldn't make you very 'comfortable'. Since that's all you wanted from me, then I'll try to do my best to provide Sasuke." I have plenty of hot water and my bed is yours. I think my couch and I have been missing out on some quality time lately anyways."

"Naruto.."

"No use arguing princess, my mind's made up. Go. My house is all yours for the time being." I tried to smile and mean it, but it had faltered almost as soon as it formed. Damn.

"...Alright." You slipped your hand from mine, stood, and walked in the direction of my bathroom. Man, either you have an amazing memory or my place really is ridiculously small. Hmm, probably both.

As I headed towards the laundry room to toss the wet clothes in the dryer, I heard the shower turn on. Once the shirts were in, I figured that my pants were sufficiently soaked to join them and started up the machine. It didn't really matter that I was now only clad in boxers. You were in the shower and after the unpleasant mood that settled over us just a few minutes ago, it was unlikely that anything would happen even if you walked in on me.

I could still hear the rain beating down on the windows in the adjacent room and it made me feel more at peace somehow. No matter what had been said or done in the tiny hallway just outside, nature continued to take its course. I leaned against the wall opposite of the dryer and made a concentrated attempt to sift through my many thoughts and feelings.

You were back and I was happy. I was also scared. Just thinking about the whole situation made fear grip me harder then I could remember. Something inside me had broken when you left, and it refused to mend. But somehow I had survived. Apparently one did not need to remain whole in order to keep going. But I had to be honest with myself. There were only so many pieces that I could break into before survival was no longer an option. If you left again, I wasn't sure if I could just maintain the facade I had worked so hard on for three years.

I would cry and I would scream and I wouldn't give a damn what the village thought. Everyone would know that Naruto Uzumaki was a failure, a weakling, and _heartbroken_. Again. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me, isn't that how the saying went? So then I should stop blaming myself for the first time, and not let myself care if it happened again. But how was that possible? Even if I could somehow accomplish that first task, there was no way in hell that I could just forget. Forgive and forget, ne?

What was with me? All these sentimental sayings and phrases kept popping into my mind, but nothing was being accomplished. As I tried to block out all thought, I somehow began to achieve a strange sort of focus. I could hear the deep rumble of the dryer a few feet in front of me, the harsh tapping of rain on the windows of my living room, the louder roar of the occasional thunder outside, and the gentler trickling of the shower where you stood. Then it came. The reasoning I yearned for finally rushed through me.

I could forgive you, and even myself for letting you go. Perhaps I had already done both. But I could never forget neither the emotional scars, nor the man who caused them. I refused to forget you. If you left again and tore my heart apart then so be it. One shouldn't live in the past, because it is just that, old and meant to be passed by. But the heart isn't meant to reach into the future either. There is no way to predict what will happen, what you'll do to me, and maybe, just maybe, it was time to stop trying.

You had shown up in my apartment in the middle of the night, claiming to seek comfort. Bullshit. It really was. There was no denying that you would be haunted by the murders you had committed, but that explanation was merely a half-truth. When I held your body against mine, ran my tongue over the dark markings forever embedded in that porcelain skin, sank my teeth into that strong back, and then finally brushed my lips over yours, there was a need for many things flowing from you. But comfort had not been on the list. I had felt an overwhelming tension in that powerful frame, the broad chest, the elegant neck. It begged to be appeased, satisfied, released, but not comforted.

Then there had been those damn eyes. Somehow I had always felt safer seeing the Sharingan swirl in the black depths rather then all the raw emotion I had seen only a few minutes ago. Just the profound lust was enough to make my knees dangerously close to buckling. On top of that, the affection that screamed at me from the onyx orbs was like an undercurrent. It looked like a gentle swirl, but if one reached out to it, they were dragged down never to return to the surface. In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But again, I had not seen a desire for comfort. Your restless mind and tired body searched for something different.

In order to cure someone of their fear, they were exposed to it. Only after seeing that they could indeed withstand it, would the fear melt away.

So to cure you of your ailment I would have to tire you out. You didn't need to be coddled and soothed, but rather made to forget. That was the real reason that you had come to see me and not anyone else. You needed my apartment to rest your weary bones because I had the power to make you lose track of all the hurt, the killing, the pain. But what you didn't know was that as long as you stayed with me, I would protect you from everything. All you had to do was stay with me, and I would make it all okay.

Yes, you were indeed back. I was afraid and happier then I had been in three long years. But besides that, I was hungry. I was starving, actually. For you.

I had been standing in the cramped laundry room contemplating my feelings for around 15 minutes. I had been so stirred by my epiphany that I failed to notice that the shower had long turned off. As if to make up for it, the rain fell harder and thunder rumbled much louder and more frequently. Concentrating on the harsh sounds, I also didn't hear the turn of the door knob.

"Ah...there you are dobe. Hiding in the laundry room? Hn. I didn't realize we were playing hide and seek. Should I get back in the shower?" You stood in the doorway with your arms crossed over your bare chest. A large, fluffy white towel was wrapped around your stomach and reached down to knee level. A second, smaller, towel was being run over still-dripping raven locks.

The playful smirk that graced your face made me a little put off, but as I processed your words, I began to chuckle. A few moments later we were both laughing hard. You were leaning on the door and I slumped against the wall, clutching at my stomach.

"...you know what Uchiha?" I challenged as I was finally regaining composure.

"..Oh and _dobe_, as amusing as it is to steal my shirt, I'd like to wear something more then this towel for the remainder of my stay. Unless that's what you had planned all along?" You had taken a few steps into the room and were hovering near the noisy dryer.

"Bastard! I didn't steal anything. It's in the dryer. And if you keep complaining, that towel will join it." I tried hard not to look at the exposed chest that was mere meters in front of me, I really did. But the few water drops that still lingered on the toned abdomen and around the well-defined chest made my mouth feel dry. Just the thought of closing the space between us and removing the obstructive cloth made my vision a little hazy.

Then, as suddenly as you had come in, you left the room. "Uh...Sasuke? I was only joking about the towel. Sasuke?"

A moment later you returned, still smirking. This time however, you held a pair of wet jeans. Realization and slight relief passed through my mind as I watched you head for the dryer and deposit the pants. Then you turned and leaned against it. "Come here."

Despite the soft tone and quiet voice you had used, I felt as though those words had the strength of a bulldozer. Oh God. _Come here._ Come to _you_. I felt my heart beat increase and my knees felt a little weak. Reluctantly, I inched forward until I stood only a few breaths away from you. Despite how desperately I wanted to, I was still not close enough to touch you. I felt as though my whole body was twitching in anticipation as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

Strong arms reached out and steadied my hips and I could feel a shiver run through me from the contact. The single light bulb in the room was sufficient for me to make out every muscle and scar on the pale expanse of skin in front of me.

The warmth seeping from the hands that remained on my hips even after I stopped moving was making me feel dizzy. I was becoming very much aware that I was only wearing boxers and had never felt more naked.

The torturous hands slowly wandered upwards, trailing along my sides and my breath hitched at the gentleness of the caress. Light touches were pressed against my shoulders and then feathery fingertips danced along my spine. Upon reaching my lower back, the palms spread out and settled. As the thumbs began to rub concentric circles in the dip, I though I may go insane. How was it possible that you could be so tender, and more to the point, why was it making me so hot?

As the sinful hands continued to linger on me, and the thumbs massaged my skin, I shut my eyes and tilted my head backwards. Suddenly I felt soft lips against my neck and my heart pounded against my chest. Here you stood, a cold blooded killer, a powerful rival, the strongest man I have ever had the privilege to fight with and fight for, Sasuke Uchiha. You were in a tiny laundry room, half-sitting on a rumbling dryer, and running your tongue up and down my neck. You wanted _me, only me_. That was my answer right there. I would no longer fight against your decisions. I would instead do everything I could to clear your path of obstacles, even if that meant letting you go.

Because, even if it had taken me three years to realize, I finally understood. As long as you had a single breath left in your body, you would always come back. Just as you said. '_To this village, to these people, to my best friend._'

Finally, my indecision and self torture came to an end. There was only one thing left to do. Love you.

My eyes fluttered open and I lowered my head to meet onyx pools. You had just halted lavishing my collarbone with attention and I could see a light annoyance shine in your eyes at the interruption. "Sasuke..." I whispered as I moved my face to linger just a centimeter from yours.

"Uh huh?" came the equally whispered response. No longer annoyed, the coal depths swirled with need. The hands on my lower back pulled me forward until my chest was pressed against yours. I could feel every inch of skin that you touched begin tingle. The longer you held me, the more certain I became that I would soon catch on fire. But if that was the price for feeling your smoldering eyes bore into mine as an unyielding chest moved against me, then I would gladly burn.

"Kiss me." That was something I had wanted to say for a long time now and I began to tremble with anticipation.

"Naruto, you're shaking. You really _want_ me that much?" Even though the words came out husky and dripping with lust, I heard light concern mingle in the background. A pair of midnight black eyes searched mine and I felt myself shake even more under the piercing gaze. That lovely face was so full of expectation and honesty that my heart ached.

"You don't even understand Sasuke. Gods, do you know what I could do to you right now, bastard? Sometimes, late at night I'd want you so badly, that it scared me. I would wake up and need to hold you, touch you, ravage you" My lips were so close to yours that I could feel your breath hitch at my confession.

Your eyes widened slightly and a sultry groan escaped the pale lips that were begging to be taken.

"...Naruto, baby, if you keep talking like that, then you'll find out what I can do to you." And with that your lips pressed against mine.

Maybe it was the way you called me baby and sounded so passionate and possessive, or perhaps it was the unspoken promise of a deep pleasure, or the way that your tongue gently ran along my bottom lip. Whatever it was, I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. I laced my arms around your neck and let out a loud moan that I had been suppressing ever since your hands first touched my hips.

As I began to whimper against the sexy mouth gently kissing me, I felt your tongue slowly and sensually slide against mine. Perhaps this is what happens if you live a good life. You go to heaven.

* * *

eeeee, I'm really happy with this chapter now! Especially the last three quarters. Please review you guys, you have no idea what it does for my confidence. Your comments also inspire and guide me in my writing. Otherwise, I am left to flounder in uncertainty and despair -cough-. Love you guys!


End file.
